


Realization

by Kitsune_queen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Coma, Hospitalization, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_queen/pseuds/Kitsune_queen
Summary: Tseng is injured  in the Temple of the Ancients by Sephiroth. After being found and brought  home Rufus watches over him.





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this on the fly while at work. I know it is short ,but hope you all enjoy it.This is my first work in a very long time. feel free to comment if you so desire

Tseng laid in a bed hooked up to machines that were helping keep him alive. He had tried to stop Sephiroth in the temple and failed. He was now badly injured. Tseng had not woken up from the moment he had been found. His breathing was shallow but stable. 

Rufus sat in the chair next to the bed in the infirmary. He watched the man who was always there for him lay in a bed. His fate was still yet to be determined. The doctors said that Tseng’s injuries were bad. He had been lucky to even make it where he had been found. Rufus sat there his face lacking any emotion on it. He did not want anyone to see the pain he felt over the thought of losing someone dear to him like Tseng. He reached out with a shaky hand and touched the hand closest to him on the bed. It was cool but still had some warmth of life to it. “Tseng…Please we need you…I need you…Don’t die on us…on me” Rufus whispered softly. He got up and places his head on his chest and closed his eyes for a moment wanting to hear his heartbeat. He opened his eyes and brushed hair from Tseng’s handsome face “I don’t know what I would do if I lost you Tseng. You are my best Turk…A friend even…But I also “he kissed him gently “Deep down…I think I am in love with you” he caressed his cheek gently his eyes full of sorrow.

He jumped hearing a knock. He gained his bearings and put back on his mask of seriousness. He sat back down as the door opened. He gave a simple nod to the nurse and watched Elena walk in behind him. “Sir, you should get home and get some rest. Rude will watch over him.” Rufus knew of the young woman’s feelings for Tseng. He wondered if Tseng felt the same. He sighed and got up again. He was a bit tired “Alright Elena.” He followed her out and looked at Rude “Call me right away if he wakes up” The dark skinned male nodded “Yes sir.” Rufus followed the new Turk out to the car to bring him home. He hoped he could sleep when he got home but a bit of booze could help that. He sighed to himself. He felt better saying it out loud but he was sure Tseng had not heard him. If he had did he feel the same? Or was he just some fool in love with a man who worked for him. He hoped that one day he could find out who Tseng held in his heart. But for now all he could do is hope to Gaia that Tseng made it though this ordeal.


End file.
